GIR's Taco Song
by Red to Black
Summary: A songfic based on Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong." TACO!!
1. Gir's Taco Song

THE TACO SONG!  
  
(When this began)  
  
I had nothing to eat  
  
And I get lost in the hungriness inside of me  
  
(I was hungry)  
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with tacos in mind  
  
(Inside of me)  
  
But all that they can see the world revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
  
(Nothing to eat)  
  
Just hungry  
  
Hollow and alone  
  
And the taco my own, and the taco my own.  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna let go all the hunger I've felt so long,  
  
(Subdue all the hunger till it's gone)  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna find what I've wanted all along,  
  
Right where tacos belong.  
  
And I got nothing to say,  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face,  
  
(I was hungry)  
  
Looking everywhere only to find,  
  
That there aren't any of the tacos that I had in mind,  
  
(So what am I?)  
  
Why do I have this hungriness in me,  
  
Cause I can't justify why all the piggies are looking at me,  
  
(Nothing to eat)  
  
Nothin to gain,  
  
Stomach hollow and alone,  
  
And the taco my own, and the taco my own  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna let go all the hunger I've felt so long,  
  
(Subdue all the hunger till it's gone)  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna find what I've wanted all along,  
  
Right where tacos belong.  
  
I will never know,  
  
Myself until I,  
  
Do this on my own,  
  
And I will never eat,  
  
Anything else,  
  
Until my stomach is full.  
  
I will never eat, anything till I break away from *Meat  
  
I will break away,  
  
And find tacos today.  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna let go all the hunger I've felt so long,  
  
(Subdue all the hunger till it's gone)  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like the krazy taco man,  
  
I wanna find what I've wanted all along,  
  
Right where tacos belong.  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like I.  
  
Right where tacos belong.  
  
I wanna eat, I wanna eat, Like I.  
  
Right where tacos belong,  
  
Right where tacos belong,  
  
TAAAAAAAACCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*= Spaace Meeaat 


	2. TACO SONG 2

GIR's Taco Song (Part Two!)  
  
MYDSMBR  
  
(GIR starts dancing to the first beat, then as more beats are heard more GIR's appear, each with their own little dance to go with the beat, about eight total.)  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is the best food of all time  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is all so mine  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this)  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this)  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is my grease covered treat  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is me and *Meat  
  
(And I..)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this  
  
(And I..)  
  
Take back all the burritos I ate that made the taco feel dissed  
  
(And I..)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this  
  
(And I..)  
  
Take back all the burritos I ate  
  
(And I'd)  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have a Krazy Taco to go to  
  
(And I'd)  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have a taco to come home to  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
These are my cheese-covered dreams  
  
This is me knowing  
  
This is all I need  
  
(And I..)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this  
  
(And I..)  
  
Take back all the burritos I ate that made the taco feel dissed  
  
(And I..)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like I could miss a taco like this  
  
(And I..)  
  
Take back all the burritos I ate  
  
(And I'd)  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have a Krazy Taco to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have a taco to come home to  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is the best food of all time  
  
This is my tacoo  
  
This is all so mine  
  
**Give it all away  
  
Just to have a Krazy Taco to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have a taco to come home to  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have a Krazy Taco to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have a taco to come home to  
  
(GIR still dances to the beats, and as each one goes away, the GIR dancing to it goes too.)  
  
*= Spaaace Meeaat  
  
**= Zim in a choir-girl outfit singing the background vocals 


End file.
